The present invention relates to a toilet seat cover. An embodiment of the invention comprises a toilet seat cover that protects a user's hands from exposure to unwanted contaminants.
Many people are understandably concerned about being exposed to bacteria, viruses and other unwanted contaminants when using a toilet, particularly in a public restroom. Therefore, disposable toilet seat covers have been developed to cover the toilet seat while the user is seated on the toilet.
Using a public restroom toilet can be particularly problematic for children, whose legs often cannot reach the floor when seated on the toilet. In addition, children are more likely than adults to move their hands while seated on the toilet, and allow their hands to directly contact the toilet.